can you keep a secret
by the wind-up god
Summary: lucy is keeping a secret from her family but there are some who found out like with two saberstooths. lucy needs to find a way for her secret to stay safe or she might have to leave fairytail and how is natsu handling all this? well read and find out! set before the GMG
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This is my first story please enjoy!

Can you keep a secret?

" Got a secret, Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, Better lock it, in your pocket ,Taking this one to the grave, If I show you then I know you, Won't tell what I said, Cause two can keep a secret, If one of them is dead…" I sang while I was on my way home. Today at the guide was like hell for some reason. But still it was funny to watch Natsu try to fight Gray and then Erza came…. Oh god, when Erza came all students scrambled to find a place to hide.

_Flashback_

"_you wanna go you retarded brick of ice?!"_

"_bring it you flaming terd!"_

_Natsu had his forehead smashed against grays and they were pushing back and forth against each other. Then after you know it punches and kicks were being thrown. Then it got messy when they started using magic. Fire and ice were flying everywhere. _

"_lu-chan look out!" I heard levy scream. Then I saw the fire a little to late and put my arms up to cover my face, and they did, taking the burn so it wouldn't hit my face. Hissing in pain I put ,y arms behind my back as I saw levy run up to me._

"_lu-chan, lu-chan! Are you alright? Did it burn you? Do you need me to get wendy?"levy was wide eyed while saying this. Im glad I have a friend like her _

" _haha im fine levy-chan but I think I might head home soon so I can work more on my novel " I chirped still keeping my burnt hands behind my back. Ill have to wrap these when I get home." Really? Oh I cant wait till I see what happenes next please hurry this next chapter lulu" l vy skipped away and I saw her steal a glance a gejeel. I giggled at the cute love those two had. But I still need to gety home and wrap my arms. _

" _**NATSU, GRAY, ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?"**_

_Oh no, natsu and gray are gonna get it now. I sighed as I watch natsu and gray crower in fear again from erza. _

"_n..no.. sir , s.. , were best friends" nastu said while slinging an arm over grays shoulder and him doing the same._

"_good friends should not fight" erza went to sit down at a table and mira brought her over a cake from knowing what she wanted. Moving my arms from behind my back I felt the pain shoot through them. _

_I need to get home.._

So now I walk home in the dark, I call out plue to walk with me. "pun pun!" shaking while doing his little dance. I giggle and laugh at him. He may not be strong but he is so cute. I reach my apartment and unlock it. Tossing my keys on my bed. I go look for the first aid kit around here. Found it. While putting some gross smelling stuff on the burns and wrapping it in gauze. I put the first aid kit back and decide to take a bath. Striping my clothes I leave them on the floor and walk into the bathroom and soak in the bathtub.

Oh god I missed this feeling. I remember taking baths with mama when she was still alive. But I need to stop thinking the past. I lightly slap my cheeks. I need to be careful to not get the wrap wet to I might as well just get out. Unplugging the water I grab a towel and wrap it around my self.

Opening the door im met with a wonderful view of natsu laying on my bed and the place is trashed.

"yo luce, I came by cuz levy said you might of gotten hurt" natsu said with his grin and cheeks a little flushed? I don't really care why but it lingers in the back of my mind. He can really be a sweey and caring nakama. Its kind of embarrassing, hes just staring at me in my towel, he opens his mouth to say something but closes it and says

"im hungry make me some food"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! LUCY KICK!" I slam him into the wall and hes out cold. Maybe I over did it. But that's his fault, I feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I know im blushing. Getting dressed for bed I just decide to leave him on the floor. Ill make him something so when he wakes up he will eat and leave. Well I hope that's what happens anyways. I get in bed and I notice he set my keys on the table next to the bed.

I think of that song I was singing earlier and where I heard it. I kind of creeps me out but I liked the rhythm I don't want to forget it either. So I go off to bed hoping I get to hear it in my dreams and fall asleep, not knowing what will happen tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

yosh! alright everyone here is the 2nd chapter for all you lovely people.

and pandagirl thanks for the first review! i love you so much and the song is call secret by the pierces. and i dont own fairytail!forgive any spelling errors

Where am i ? why am i here? what is going on? AND WHAT THE HELL KEEPS PULLING ON MY SKIRT?!

i look down and see a little boy, the height of my hips, black hair and blue eyes. he keeps tugging on my skirt. but when he sees me look at him he stops. i seen this kid before but where? i know i have.

" _hay lucy... you need to becareful or your secret might get reveiled_" how does this little kid know ,my name?

" huh? what are you talking about.. who are you and why am i here" this is all to much for me i cant handle it. i got snapped out of my train of thought when the boy started to fade. then i keapt hearing the knocking sound and i was pulled out of my dream.

"KNOCK, KNOCK"

i pulled myself up and out of bed and went to the mirror and made myself decinte enough to answer the door and i walked over and opened it

" your rent is due"

oh my god. you have got to be freaking kidding me here!

" umm. well ... i .. " but she cut me off

" you dont have it do you ? fine then ill give you 3 days and if not ill be making your pay intreast" she said and walked back to her little house. god that woman scares me to death.

guess ill have to go back to the guide and find a job to do, atot of pay but easy enough for my level. i wonder if i should ask natsu about it frist? hmmm... i dont know. hay where is he anyways. as i think i remember what happened last night and me making food for the fire eater. i go and and try to find out what he did with the bowl and find it in the sink and im surpised he put in their. wow maybe hes grown up a bit. then i look at the table he ate at ... i sweatdrop at the mess. ok maybe not.

when i arive to the guide i head over to the request board and i feel an arm drop around my shoulder, surpised i turn to see gray.

" you know if flame brain catches you going on a mission without him, hes going to be pretty pissed" he said as he just staired straight ahead at the request board. i open my mouth to explain to him my sisstion but he cuts me off

" so if your doing a solo, you better leave right now before he comes to the guied and finds you missing."

" dont worry i know" but i feel a glare on the back of my head and i dont even need to turn around to see who it is, i shudder in place and turn to gray and remove his hand

_"you want me to get killed" _i hiss quitely at him and he just grins and walks away and waves his arm at me. damn now i need to hurry up before natsu shows up here and runins everything. i scan the job board and choose one that says something about catching some banndits in the woods and has good pay. but its far away. i take it up to mira to check off for me.

" hay mira im doing this job" i say as i set the paper infront of her

" are you doing this alone or are you taking natsu with you?" she looks at me with a bit of worry in her voice.

" yea but i will be fine i have my spritis with me" " ok but be careful ill let natsu know that you went off on a job"  
with that i take off and head back home to pack something for the trip. i begin to think about what happened in my dream last night . but its all to fuzzy for me to think about right now

after getting to the train station i board and find an empty seat and pile my bag into it.i want to get this mission done as soon as possable, the land lady gave me like 3 days.

i think back to the kid in my dreams. what did he mean to me? why did he say something about a secret. what secret was he talking about. while thinking about it a rythem popes up in my head and uncuoncuisly i begin to hum it. then words form with it

_"look into my eyes now your getting sleepy, are you hypnotised,by the secrets that your keeping, i know what your keeping , i know what your keeping. got a secret can you keep it , swear this one you will save better lock it in your your pocket taking this one to the grave if i show you then i know you wont tell what i said cuz two can keep a secret if one of them dead"_

that song... its starting to scare me ...

**ATTATION PASSAGERS, PLEASE EXIT THE TRAIN IN A ORDLEY FASHION. THERE HAS BEEN AN ATTACK ONE MILE HEAD OF US . WE APOLOZIE FOR ANY INCONVINCE AND HAVE A NICE DAY**.

You have got to be shitting me here!

I wander off to a near by forest to look around for a different path to take to the town but sadly i dont find one. i give up for the day and i find a place to leave my things. Its already dusk and i think it might have been better to stay near the train. so i gather my things and head back.

when i arive i see a couple of men who look like they work for the train compamy talking about what happened up ahead.

" we just sent out a couple of mages that were on the train to the attack site. i beleave that they can take care of the job. they said that they were from sabertooth."

" do you think that they can handle it?"" of corse, their from the strongest guide."

sabertooth? strongest guide? what is this all about?!


	3. Chapter 3

yoash! chapter three you little and big heros and i dont own fairytail

sabertooth? the strongest guide? i thought fair... wait after the 7 year incindincnt i wouldent be surpised.. but still sabertooth .

i head up the road to see what i can and when i arive i see two tall male figures, well built and i think thoses are exceeds? why would they have... wait are they.. they must be dragon slayers. but who are they? are they the ones form sabertooth? damn to many questions at one time. but they look like they have already caught the people who blew up the tracks.

" rouge, can we go back now im hungry?"

a blonde looks like he is caplaning to his friend in the black hair and he looks like he could care less.

"sting-kun is the best! the best deserve the most amazing food!" the little red exceed said

" frosh thinks that we should go get food"

... OH MY GOD THAT THING IS SO CUTE! the tiny cat was wearing a frog costume. and it looked like it was blushing to.

while looking , well more of gaking, at the exceeds i didnt notice the pair of boys walking up to me.

" hay! girl, who are you? " the blonde one was alraedy behinde me holding my hands behinde my back

what do i do? what do i do? should i call out loke or virgo? no, they might know im from fairytail then. sabertooth and fairytail. two rival guides, these people must be dragon slayers, they have exceeds..so they musy be strong,even wendy is strong and she is 13. i cant take on these two.

"sting... enough" the one with black hair said while making him release me, and immediately i jumped away from them.

"tch, whats wrong girlie you scared of us or something after all we are the twin dragon slayers of sabertooth"

hes a cocky basterd, i dont like him one bit

" sting-kun is the best so you should be scared" that damn cat, hes as cocky as this guy.

sting... so his name is sting.

" im rouge, this is my partner sting, we are from sabertooth as he said. and this is frosh and lector." the one in the black hair seems nice, i like him does not seem to listen to much to sting and i can see why. stings ego is to big for his body. but rouge seems shy to things or mabye he just does not care.

" blonide what are you doing here, this place is dangerous for a little girl like you" thats it, this guy has pissed me off to much i daont care if they know im from fairytail. infact im proud to let them know whos my family.

" I OPEN THEE, GATE OF THE LION!LEO!"

then his signture smoke pops up and he had one knee on the ground and is holding my hand."princess have you finally relised my love for you and come to confess yours?"

"loke not now, we have trouble, "

"aye princess , its these two i presume.?"

"no only the blonde one hes pissing me off"

"OYE, BLONDIE ,what are you doing?whats your magic cuz i know your a mage"

" YOUR BLONDE TO!"

...i hate this person...

sorry people but its the end of the chapter here i cant think of what else to add i'm haviing a writers block but till then see ya


	4. Chapter 4

ok people the chapter ended kinda bad but here you go

" loke you know what to do"

" aye princess, take out the ulgy blonde man" loke says with a smirk and that makes sting glare at him, but to be honest both men are good looking, maybe even sexy. wait! no bad thoughts cause bad actions, but they are cute.

" what the hell you talking about you freak, popping out in a cloud of smoke like a gay." sting and loke were throwing insluts back and forth at each other. then i decided that it was time to make my escape. but i forgot about rouge and found him standing in my path.

" you, what is your magic? " he was straing straight at me and i could feel my cheeks heat up a little.

"i-im umm im a "i was not able to form words at the moment but thankfully loke saved me by asking a question.

"princess! are you alright?" loke was by my side and had his arm wrapped around my waist

" hold on ok" he told me before he took a gaint leap and we were out of the make shift box that they had us in. loke then took a stance infront of me and glared at the dragons slayers before lighting up his hand with his lion magic. "princess in times like these, we will choose the best choice, AND THAT WOULD BE TO HALL ASS OUT OF HERE!" that was a surpise to me i never thought that loke would be the type of person to turn tail and run but these two seem to strong for any of my spirits to handle.

" hay! where do you think you are going! i was taling to you!" sting's yelling was drawn out by the fast footsteps loke as we gotten farther and farther away from them. but just to be sure i had loke keep running till i felt that we were far enough

" princess are you ok?" loke was scanning my body for any injury but luckily there were none. but his eyes lingered were that we not spose to be.

" loke! watch were your eyes go you hormonal lion!"

"sorry princess but i cant help it , your body is amazing and-"

i cut him off by force closeing his gate and sticking his key back in the pouch. why are all my spirits weird ... but what am i going to do with sting and rouge they might come after me and i still need to finish my mission, wait what was my mission again? pulling out the piece of crumpled paper i scan over it. well i guess i can always just head there on foot from here it may take a little longer but i guess ill have to deal with it.

after reaching the destanation that the request said. i found out that thoses two dragons had already cleared the place of the monsters. so this is just great i wasted my time coming up here to find out that they already did it and took the reward...WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH MY RENT! the scary lady is going to kick me out... but she did hold it for 7 years for me, no i cant reley on that as an excuese but what am i going to do?! cant i just

my train of thought was interupted when a black little creature leapted out of the bushes and it had on a crown of leaves wrapped around his head. amlost looking like an imp. i wanted to hug it and run away at the same time. and as fast as the imp thing came out it went away .

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME TODAY! gurrrrhhh. i give up im going home i cant handle anymore of this without some more sleep. ...

"one ticket back to magnolia please." i ask the round lady at the counter.'

"im sorry all trains have been delayed by 2 days intill we fix the tracks. we can proivied you with a discount at the inn owned by the station till the tracks are fixed, we apolgize for any troubles."

damn

as i walked to the inn provided by the train station i decided to look for another job, i looked for the job board that are set up for wandering mages and i found it and right smack in the middle was a good job.

***please help -monster has taken a couple of people of our village -**

**reward- 90,000**

this looks perfect and its close by to, i think i can finish this within 3 days if not sooner.

so after walking about 3 miles till i reached the village i went and looked for the house that it said on the paper. while walking alone i relised how much i missed the team , gray and natsu fighting erza just about krippling them and now that i think about it i miss happys "he liiikkkkess her" but there not here now i need to do this and do i quick so i can get back and see everyone again.

* at fairytail*

"LUCYYYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOUUUU" a pink haried dargon slayer screamed turning tables over and even looking under glasses before throwing them behind him and breaking to pieces when the impact from getting tossed.

"hay fame-brain, i knoow where lucy is." an ice mage was smriking as he watch natsu flip out looking for his partner. then he remembered that lucy didnt want natsu to know and he does not want to go agaist her wishes by letting loose what she is up to. but come to think of it she should be comming back by now so it wont hurt to tell him ifs hes gonna find out any ways.

" why do you know where she is and i dont you stripper" natsu was already being to panic when he couldent find her after two days and now he was ready to kill to find out and gray was insulted by the comment and decited to piss off the dragon slayer a bit

" becouse, flame shit she likes me more than you and trusts me more"

but natsu took the statment to heart and was wide-eyed that lucy would trust gray more then him _theres no way that she would choose gray over him but still _thinking about it made his heart clench.

and with that he strommed out the door

"BAHHHHHHH! STOP CHASING ME YOU OVERGROWN RAT !"

after finding the hideout of the monster that was taking people from the village i went in the makeshift cave without a lightsource. thous making me step on the creatures tail and pissing it off. and now im being chased by this 5 foot rat.

" LEAVE ME ALONE! GATE OF THE BULL I OPEN THEE" with that the perverted bull popped out

" MOOO! LUCY ! I WILL PROTECT THOSE WONDERFUL UDDERS OF YOURS ! "

spirit king why did you give me such an odd bunch of spirits...

BOOOOM! what the hell is happening to everything around here . the giant ratlike thing was getting wacked at by the golden axe and the trees were falling and the birds were trying to get out of the danger range, and the tail of the rat was swinging around so fast it was a blur. and the next thing i know im getting wacked with it and i was thrown agaist on of the fallen trees. and when i knew my vision was getting blurry i knew i was going to pass out soon. so i had to finish this up quick,even though it will depleate my magic greatly in this state i summoned loke.

" LUCY ARRE YOU ALRIGHT CAN YOU HEAR ME CAN YOU SEE MY LOVLEY FACE!"

" will you shut up loke and take care of that thiing before i lose all my magic and it eats me!"

i watched loke use his ring magic and defeate the monster with ease. and i think why didnt call him in the first place. but with that last though my vision faded for a second

_"are you stupid?"_

_"i want to know your name"_

_"the sun will go down and the dawn breaks"_

_"if this world could be me and only you"_

_"if everyone else could just be gone"_

"LUCY WAKE UP! if you dont ill kiss you. " loke was way to close for comfert and my mind was still blurry from the... wait, what _was_ that. i knew i heard the voice before and i ... i dint know anymore and i just gave up thinking about it

"lucyyyyy dont ingore meeee" loke said playfully but i did feel bad for not paying attention when he was trying to help me.

"sorry loke but i think you should leave your useing my magic and im about to run out"

"alright lucy but ill come out on my own again soon so till then my loveeeee"

damn i feel like i was hit by a train ... well to be correct a gaint tail. i pull my body off the ground and feel for the transpertation ord the village gave me for when i killed the rat. they said use this when i bring it back with me.

i sighed

After bring the village their rat i got the money and headed home but they did give me a meal before i left and even the train is fixed. so im headed their again. i boared the train and took my usal seat in the way back where nobody sits and i pull up my shirt some to see the damage done to me by the rat. it was a long gash across my stomach, oh man i think i can get wendy to heal this but i dont really want to show anybody that i was hurt on such a simple mission so i changed my mind on it.

the train ride only lasted for about 20mins instead of its usal time and becouse of what happened last time on the train i bacame a little warry of what will happen this time and i kinda freacked myself out. but what do you expect i was almost blown to picese. and then meeting sting and rouge . i just need a nap. yep im not even going to stop by the guideim heading straight for home


End file.
